Big Love
by Miledman2
Summary: During the rescue of Sanji from Big Mom, Luffy and his friends were separated from each other in the Seduction Woods, but then he found himself with Big Mom's Commander and other elite member Smoothie, there seems to be something going on with her. by El Pirato, I do not own One Piece, Warning, contains Adult Content and Lemons


**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and I have completed the second of the requests by El Pirato****, please go read and like his stories.**

**~This story is based during one of the breaks in the series, with Luffy x Smoothie.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

It was a desperate time for the Straw Hat Pirates, after having reunited on Zou, the land of the Mink Tribe. However, Sanji had been taken by minions of Big Mom in order for him to be married. This caused the Straw Hat Pirates to be separated once again, one group to go with the Minks to Wano Country, while Luffy's group headed after Sanji.

After days of travel, they had arrived onto the main island of Big Mom, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Carrot felt like they were so close to getting their friend back.

However, not all was as easy as it would seem, as they found themselves lost in the Seduction Woods. To make matters worse, they even ended up separated, Luffy found himself all alone, with no idea where to go.

However, his wondering would soon come to an end once he will find himself face to face with his enemy, or so he would think.

Luffy had been tracking through the woods for so long that he was utterly exhausted and not to mention dehydrated.

He exclaimed "Oh Man! What I wouldn't do for some water right now!" As he looked at the setting sun and continued "If I don't get some soon, I actually might not make it."

As he continued to walk down the uncertain path, he failed to notice that someone had been following him.

As he turned around to look at his pursuer, he found that it was something that he had not totally expected.

He found that it was a rather tall but very curvaceous woman with tan skin and long, wavy silver hair and luscious lips.

She has both a stern yet carefree expression, though in this case, she was likely stern in her stare at him.

She then approached him as she asked, "You there, you are Monkey D. Luffy of the Straw Hats, are you not?"

Luffy while exhausted and famished barely managed to reply "Yeah, and what's it to you?"

The woman then replied, "My name is Charlotte Smoothie, daughter of Charlotte Linlin and one of the Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates."

Luffy tried to get his guard up but was having a difficult time doing so, with Smoothie, she would not have anything to worry about at this point.

Though when she looks right into his eyes, she could see it, his strength of spirit which so very few have in the world.

If that weren't enough, his conquering spirit has suddenly resonated through her very being, though few can withstand it, it doesn't mean they are unaffected by it.

And just as he collapsed, something suddenly snapped inside Smoothie, normally she would not mind slaying the enemies of Big Mom, this time it was different.

Smoothie sighed as she could feel the presence of other Big Mom soldiers patrolling the area looking for intruders. Smoothie then said, "Follow me, little man."

She then turned around to walk the other way, though Luffy was reluctant to follow, what other choice did he have, he would not last another night out in the woods and Smoothie may know where Sanji is.

so then he started to follow her, while he was hungry, he was not in his right state of mind, thus he looked up to her and saw that her protruding, round and bouncy rear end waved back and forth with each step Smoothie made.

(Smoothie's Private House)

After walking for a while, they finally reached Smoothie's house, and it was not at all what Luffy was expecting. It was filled with recipes for all sorts of drinks and was very colorful, just like the other buildings from the previous islands.

He then sat on a couch, then Smoothie emerged from her kitchen and then said as she passed a cup to him "You must be thirsty, drink up."

Luffy then grabbed the drink from her and started to drink, and then a sudden rush of invigoration surged through him.

And then he drank like crazy and then said, "Wow, this is really good, what is this?"

Smoothie then sat down across from him on another couch and replied, "It is my 'Special Milk' which I concocted myself."

Luffy then said after he finished it "This tastes delicious!" Smoothie surprisingly chuckled a bit and then said, "Well, glad you like it."

He then laid down the cup and then said, "You know, you are not as bad as you seem to be." Smoothie replied "Are you sure you want to say that to an enemy? To the people who have your friend Sanji?"

Luffy then said with his confident innocent tone "We will just get him back, no matter what."

Smoothie was rather surprised that he could say that with a straight face, she then continued on with saying "You know he will be married soon and his life will be changed forever."

Luffy then said with a more confident look "Marriage is meaningless without love, and love is the most important thing in the world."

Smoothie blushed a bit and said, "how would you know that exactly?" Luffy then replied, "Well that is why we are born are we not?"

Smoothie smiled a bit and then said, "Well, for you maybe, but I was born based on political marriage, so I do not have the luxury of knowing what love is."

Luffy then said, "Well, maybe I can show you?" Smoothie blushed even more as she asked "W-what? How would you know something like that!?"

Luffy replied, "I spent a few years with a tribe of only female warriors who seemed to be infatuated with me, so I think I picked up on a thing or two."

Smoothie then thought about it for a bit and then said, "Well, if you intend on showing me what love is, then you might need some more energy."

Luffy then asked, "What do you mean?" Smoothie then adjusted her one-piece lingerie, by removing the scarf on her and then ripping open her lingerie to expose her gigantic breasts.

Luffy was blown away by their enormous size as Smoothie then said, "Well, you should drink more of me 'Special Milk'."

(Lemon Scene)

Luffy who had no reason to wait any longer used his devil fruit capabilities to stretch his head and his mouth to compensate for the size difference.

Smoothie was taken back a little by the sudden movement that Luffy did, and gasped a little when Luffy arrived at his destination.

Luffy wrapped his enlarged mouth on one of her nipples and then started to suck on it rather fiercely, he didn't know why but the milk she had was delicious.

Smoothie was starting to moan loudly as Luffy was really making a good effort to get that milk.

Eventually, he was successful as milk started to drain out of her nipple and down Luffy's throat, which he started to moan and Smoothie started to coo.

Because of her massive size, Luffy managed to get a good large mouthful of milk with each gulp, this was causing Smoothie to become weak in the knees and then she fell to her knees.

After a while, Luffy finally let go of her nipple and has gotten a nice stomach full of protein filled milk. Luffy then said, "That was delicious, thanks, now I believe it is time to return the favor."

Smoothie then regained herself after breathing a bit and the sensitivity lessened, she then said "Maybe, but now that I think about it, it would be both awkward and difficult to have you return the favor with my size."

Luffy then smiled and said, "You leave that to me, I have the right trick to do this." He then raised his arm to his mouth and then started to blow into it.

A few seconds later and to Smoothies surprise, Luffy grew gigantic, just slightly a foot taller than her.

Smoothie then asked, "What is this?" Luffy then replied "Gear Fourth: Giant Man." And then the next thing that happened is that Luffy wrapped his arm around Smoothie's waist and brought her into an embrace and then the two kissed fiercely.

As Luffy's masculine lips pressed against her plump ones, they mashed together until their mouths opened to start to stir their tongues against each other.

Luffy really liked her saliva, as she had a very sweet flavor to them that almost tastes like drinking an actual fruit juice.

Smoothie was in a similar boat as Luffy's saliva was rather tasty as well as she was starting to feel flustered and light headed with the rising heat.

While they were still kissing, their hands were starting to rub all over their bodies, with Smoothie's hands hooked behind them, rubbing against his muscles. While Luffy was rubbing his hands around her rather curvaceous ass, while the other one moved up to start to grope her large and squishy breasts.

Eventually, after a while groping and kissing, the two then separated their lips, all because of their damned need for air.

They then regained their composure as Luffy asked, "So, shall we continue?" Smoothie smiled as she said, "Not here, follow me."

Smoothie then grasped his hand and led him to her bedroom, it was a rather large bed for a large woman like herself.

The two then started to kiss again, but now before they start to slowly strip, first, was Smoothie's hat and scarf, followed by Luffy's hat and shirt.

Smoothie had to admit that he had rather rock hard body, muscles filled out in all the right places while being a rubber man.

Smoothie then said, "Lay down on the bed, I believe I know what to do now." Luffy did just that as he then sat on the bed and laid his back down against the comforter.

She then got down on her knees and between his legs and then started to undo his pants, which contained the main prize.

And once she finally got it down far enough, she was completely shocked by the pure majesty of it, Luffy's long and thick, raging penis.

Smoothie felt like she just wet herself just by seeing it, he had more than one reason why he was emitting such strong conquering spirit.

Luffy then looked down and asked, "Sorry if I seem a bit too big for ya." Smoothie snapped back into reality and then said, "Nonsense, I am more than capable of handling this."

Smoothie then removed her gloves and then placed her smooth hands around his member, which she barely could and began to stroke it.

She honestly thought that if he was his regular size, his member would still be likely big by comparison.

As she was stroking it, she felt his member pulsing rather significantly, this was making her blush even more.

It was even making Luffy moan out loud as his member was leaking precum which helped with the lubing of the stroking.

Although it was not enough, so Smoothie decided that the next thing to do was to give it her special treatment.

Where she then leaned her head down, opened her mouth and then started to lick the head of his member.

At first, it has a rather unique taste to it that was unlike anything that she had ever tasted before, she was unsure, but after trying it a few times, it got better and better.

Eventually, she felt brave and then started to envelop his member with her mouth, she was overwhelmed by the amazing heat that she was feeling.

She remained still for a bit before she got used to this, so she then started to bobble her head up and down his member slowly.

Luffy was grunting more and more as she was starting to pick up speed as she was really lubing his member up with her saliva.

Both lovers were getting really hot and shivering, but eventually, they would start to sweat and smell of euphoria.

Though Smoothie wanted to continue working Luffy this way, she realized that there were other ways to go about this.

So then Smoothie removed her mouth from his member and then while still stroking it said to Luffy "Move on up on the bed, I will give you something special in return."

Luffy did just that as he scooted on up deeper into the bed, Smoothie then stood on the bed as well.

Next thing that happened, Smoothie was now standing over his head, Luffy was getting a front-row seat view of her precious nether regions and her plump legs and rear end.

Next thing that happened was that she then squatted down until his face was covered by her rather plump womanhood and butt cheeks.

Smoothie was moaning as immediately she was being eaten out by Luffy as his hands were wrapped around her waist and rear and his tongue was working deep into her womanhood.

His tongue kept getting new and exotic tastes from Smoothie as she was like a drug for him, licking her love juices inside.

While he was doing that, Smoothie then returned to working his member with her mouth.

Only this time, she decided to bring out the big guns, and big meant mean her two massive breasts.

She then started to envelop his member with her milk bags, and despite their size, Luffy managed to poke right out of them.

Though she was happy because she wanted a taste of him again, so as she was rubbing her boobs up and down on him, she took his member into her mouth once more.

Luffy was grunting while still licking the folds and tunnel of her womanhood, but he was power through the sensation all the same.

The two continued to please each other as they were enjoying their sixty-nine-ing, trying to get each other's sexual fluids.

They have been going at it for a while now that the room is now starting to smell like the sex that is being performed.

The two wished that they would continue to lick and suck each other forever, however, they soon found themselves at their edge of climax.

Luffy was grunting more and more until finally, he said, "Smoothie, I can't hold back much longer!" Smoothie then remove her mouth from his member while still rubbing her breasts on his manhood "Do it, and I am going to cum too!"

With that, the two worked harder and faster than before, in order to gain each other's respective releases. Though they managed to put in last-minute efforts, after a few more licks and sucking motions, the two managed to climax together.

First was Smoothie as she got several mouthfuls of Luffy's spunk, while Luffy got several mouthfuls of Smoothie's love juices.

They were in heaven, both were trembling with their eyes rolled back into their skulls as they continued to drink down their sex fluids.

This lasted a full minute, and not a minute too soon as their respective releases were so good that they could not fit anymore in their bellies, almost like a meal's worth.

They then slowly remove themselves from each other, much to their disappointment as the heat from their bodies were now met with the cool air.

They were now breathing heavily after prolonged deprivation of air with their genitalia in their respective partner's mouths.

They then managed to regain themselves as Smoothie got up and saw that Luffy's member was still rock hard, she was impressed by his stamina.

She then rolled over to Luffy and then said "Well then big boy, shall we go for the main course then?"

Luffy smiled as he then grasped her body and then flipped them over where Luffy was now on top of Smoothie in a missionary position.

Luffy then said, "Yes, let's do this!" Smoothie smiled as she moaned a bit as Luffy's member was pressed against her womanhood.

Though she still had her one piece on, it was still sexy on her none the less, as the two were arousing each other before proceeding.

After a bit of teasing, Smoothie said, "Enough teasing, now stick it in me!" Luffy smiled and then straightened his member before plunging it into her dripping snatch.

He was all the way into her as their bodies shifted upward from his thrust, and Smoothie was gasping with delight.

Her first cock and it is the best first experience she has ever felt, her body was trembling as she struggled to hook herself around him.

Luff was groaning as well from how tight she was, despite her large stature and plumpness, she has some strength to her.

After a bit of trembling and getting accustomed to each other, Smoothie then relaxed and was breathing heavily, so too was Luffy.

Smoothie then looked at Luffy with glazed eyes and said, "Go ahead big boy, you can start to thrust now."

Luffy nodded his head and then started to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace to start since he did not want to hurt nor overwhelm her.

As he was thrusting inside of her, Luffy then hooked his arms around her to hold her tightly, as Smoothie did the same thing in a tight embrace.

Luffy then started to thrust even more in and out of her, causing her to moan and gasp between each impact, he was truly strong.

The bed was starting to shake with each thrust Luffy was administering as Smoothie just laid back and took it.

Smoothie's usual carefree attitude was soon turning into one of sultry and lustful expression, goes to show just how Luffy can tame even the mighty.

Smoothie then looked up into Luffy's eyes and all that she could mutter while barely able to say in full sentence was "Luffy, I think, I am falling for you!"

Luffy's heart skipped a beat when he heard that as he stared down at her teary eyes, and then he responded while thrusting into her "I, I think I love you too!"

With that, their hearts were filled with joy as they then mashed their lips together one more time and shared in a fiery kiss.

While their tongues were dancing with passion, their genitals were continuing their passionate work as well.

They wanted this to last forever, however, this was not to be, as the two of them would soon find themselves at the doors of release.

They then separated their lips as Smoothie shouted out "Luffy, I think I am gonna cum!" Luffy thrusting harder and faster and breathing heavily "Great, I think I am as well!"

With that the two tightened their embrace of each other, hugging each other more closely as Luffy was thrusting harder and faster than before.

And after a few more thrusts, it finally happened, the two of them finally achieved release and their fluids flowed.

As Smoothie's womanhood tightened around his member, her love juices started to squirt all around his crotch and on the bed sheets.

While Luffy managed to remain hard and thick, he blasted wave after wave of his essence deep into her womb, enough to almost fill her up.

This lasted a for a minute or so, as the two were shivering from the intense climax, trying to ride it out and stay conscious.

Eventually, it died down and the two went limp with Luffy still on top of her and the two were sweating and breathing like crazy.

They then regained their composure as Luffy then looked down at Smoothie as she looked up at him as well with growing passion.

Luffy then asked, "So, what do you think of love?" Smoothie smiled as she replied, "Well, it is a nice experience, but I think I am going to need some more of it to truly understand it." Luffy then said, ".very well, I shall do that." And the two kissed again before continuing to make love for the rest of the night.

They have been going at it for hours now, making love in all sorts of positions, which speaks about both of their stamina and endurance.

One of the first positions is with Luffy standing and Smoothie was being held up by him, he is having her hopping up and down on his manhood as she continues to be impaled by his massive member. This made her feel even more aroused as ecstasy kept hitting her like a ton of bricks with each impact until they both came again.

Next position was with Smoothie on her elbows and knees with Luffy behind her pounding away at her womanhood. Luffy particularly liked this position as he gets to feel mostly her plump and round rear end. Each impact caused her ass to ripple, until they both came once again, continuing to give each other their essence.

Another position is with Luffy on top and Smoothie on the bottom again but in a more provocative pose. The two were in a pile driver position with Smoothie's back arched and resting on her shoulders and head while her legs are spread open and wobbling up and down as Luffy thrust up and down on her with his legs spread out as well. Smoothie's eyes rolled back to her head as the two came once more.

The next position was with Luffy behind Smoothie and both were laying on their sides in a spooning position. Luffy had his hand resting underneath her hip while his other hand was holding up one of her legs. Smoothie was moaning and grunting loudly as he thrust into her, she even occasionally turns her head to kiss him even as the both of them climax once more.

For the final round, Luffy laid on his back, whereas Smoothie then mounted him in a cowgirl position.

They both stared at each other with lust and love and then they nodded at each other in confirmation to proceed

She then grasped his member, let it guide to her womanhood and then let herself sink down on it in a sudden drop.

Once all the way inside, Smoothie arched her back as a new wave of ecstasy washed over her with intensity.

She was truly amazed, that no matter how many times that she does it with him, the feeling of sex never gets old.

She then started to bounce up and down on his member where her hands then rested and clawed on his muscular chest.

Luffy was grunting and moaning from how tight and plump she felt as he then rested his hands on her thick thighs, helping her bounce steadily.

Because of the bouncing of her body, her massive breasts wobbling up and down started to leak milk as well.

The droplets are beginning to splash all around Luffy's body, and even managed to get some inside his mouth.

This caused Luffy to become even more invigorated with her milk inside him again, his hips started to bounce up and down rapidly.

Smoothie was gasping more rapidly with each thrust, she was truly lost in the throes of lust as her body was worming around hips shaking with each impact.

The two wished they could continue to keep going, however, they are just about to reach their limits as they both built up their climaxes.

Smoothie then looked down at Luffy while bouncing up and down and managed to say "Yes, Luffy, I am about to cum! You too! Cum inside me! Fill me up!"

Luffy then replied while thrusting harder and harder "Yeah, will do, will blow my load as hard as I can, take it all!"

With that, after a few more hard thrusts, Both lovers finally came, arching their backs and they both shouted at the top of their lungs.

Smoothie released her love juices all around his member again and even more onto the bed, while Luffy released his load inside of her, but he had long since filled her up beyond her capacity.

This was their last time, and yet this climax particular was the strongest of them all, both of them just shaking and stiffening as they rode out the waves.

Finally, after a full minute, their climaxes died down and Smoothie then collapsed on top of Luffy, and then he wrapped his arms around her, their heat, smell, and sweat mixing together.

As they were about to fall asleep, Luffy then felt a sudden Change, his Gear Fourth was now disappearing and then he returned to his normal size.

Luffy was then submerged right under Smoothies body, smoothie then tried her best to lift up her post-coital bliss body. She then said "Are you okay? Should I get off you?" Luffy chuckled a bit and said, "It's fine, I think I will enjoy the experience of being under a fine woman like you."

Smoothie blushed again as she smiled and just laid down then and let sleep take her, her last thoughts were "He is a fine man indeed."

(Five Months later)

After a failed attempt to kill Sanji and the Vinsmoke family at the false wedding, Luffy and the others managed to escape Big Mom's territory. Though things were crazy as they were, they were not crazy enough for what was to follow.

Back in Big Mom's throne room, Smoothie was called by her mother as Big Mom then said, "Smoothie, I believe you know why you are summoned here today."

Smoothie then replied with a strong, determined demeanor "Yes, I know why." Big Mom then said, "None of my children would be beyond my supervision when it comes to who they marry or who they have relations with."

Smoothie then replied, "Yes, I know that." Big Mom then said with an intimidating tone "Then tell me, who is the father of your child!?" As Smoothie was rubbing her swollen belly where her baby was growing

Smoothie then replied, "It happens to be the child of the man who is planning on becoming the next Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, he may be our enemy, but he has shown the strength of his character, he is of great value to the future of all pirates, including ours!"

While Big Mom was showing her angry expression, Smoothie was definitely showing a face of courage in the face of her powerful mom. And after a bit of a stare off, Big Mom then started to laugh

She then said "Well, I cannot say that this is something I approve but this is definitely a pleasant surprise indeed. Now we will have leverage over Straw Hat. You may have your child, I can't wait to see the expression on his face when he finds out about this."

Smoothie smiled and then said, "Thank you mom, I will be sure to do so." She then left her throne room and then thought to herself "I hope you find your way to be King of the Pirates soon, I will come to find you soon Luffy."

As Smoothie left, Linlin blankly remembered when she tried to get Monkey D. Garp forty years ago.

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story. Thanks again to El Pirato for the request**

**~ The next request will be by **_Random-Guardian _**With another Fairy Tail story with Natsu x Cana x Gray.**

**~ I will do these requests on my own time, again, I have things to do in my own life as well.**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


End file.
